


Ménage à trois

by lexlee20



Series: A little night music [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, fantailcest, hatoful boyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlee20/pseuds/lexlee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya and Hiyoko ask Yuuya for assistance. They get more than they expected. So does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> From a hatofulkink prompt for a Sakuya/Hiyoko/Yuuya threesome. Quasi-sequel to the "Faux pas de deux" Sakuya/Hiyoko mutual defloration.

Yuuya narrowed his eyes over his espresso cup, but Sakuya seemed to be as completely serious as always. "I can't have heard you correctly," Yuuya finally said. "You're the musician, not I. And I thought she was already reasonably proficient in playing the hichiriki; why is she switching to a different traditional flute?"

Sakuya glared back at him and sipped more café au lait. "Sakazaki. My request for you to help her learn the shakuhachi is purely... metaphorical."

Quickly, Yuuya swallowed his mouthful of espresso before it could spray out his nose. After he finished laughing, he had to remove his glasses to wipe his eyes. "Little brother. Are you... pffft! ...are you genuinely asking me to teach Hiyoko how to suck cock? I'm flattered, but shouldn't she ask me herself?"

"She proposed this herself," Sakuya said, with icy composure. "As well as my demonstration of acquiescence by conveying the request. Do you accept?"

"Oh, if I must. Though you might make it sound more inviting and less like a challenge to a duel. Is there a proposed time and place for this charming rendezvous?"

Sakuya shrugged, an elegant flick of one shoulder. "She suggested that you be the one to choose. Personally, I would recommend chez toi. I think she would enjoy a real mattress for once. As would I."

Yuuya put a hand over his face, laughing again. "Wait, you're coming too?"

"That is the whole point of this exercise, is it not?"

\---

Hiyoko looked around Yuuya's apartment, bright-eyed with curiosity as she handed him a fruit basket and hung up the shaggy pelt she used as an overcoat. "Hey, Yuuya. We brought you some oranges," she said cheerfully, kicking off her shoes. "Should we sit down and eat some first, or go ahead and get naked?"

Sakuya closed the door, whisking his coattails out of the way before settling onto the entrance bench to begin unlacing his boots. "Good evening, Sakazaki," he said without looking up.

"Bonsoir, mon amie. Do make yourself comfortable by the kotatsu, though there's no need to disrobe just yet. And little brother, if we're to end up naked together, you could at least address me in a friendly fashion for once. Would you like any help with your boots?"

"No." Sakuya's eyes flickered up at him, but only for a moment. "But thank you for the offer. Yuuya."

Yuuya placed a hand over his heart. "Ah, how long it's been since I heard you call my name. I do hope there'll be a much shorter interval before the next time."

"Yuuya. Go talk to Hiyoko and leave me alone for now."

With a melodramatic sigh, Yuuya went back to the main room, where Hiyoko was peeking at the underside of the kotatsu. "Oooh," she said. "Electricity. I approve. I used to have one of these with a charcoal brazier built inside, but it was too much trouble to maintain both that and the cooking hearth all winter."

"I will take your word for it, as I seldom cook." Yuuya sat down on a cushion, precisely aligned at one-third of the distance around the table from the other two cushions. He rolled an orange across at her and began to peel one himself. "So, mon amie, what on earth do you have planned for us this evening? My dear little brother has been somewhat vague."

She shrugged. "I guess that depends on how comfortable the two of you are with each other."

"And," Sakuya said, padding into the room in his socks, "whether your astonishingly louche reputation is at all accurate." He pulled his cushion closer to Hiyoko's before sitting down. She nudged him with an elbow.

"Sakuya," she said softly, "that's not nice. He's doing us a favor; you shouldn't insult him for it."

Yuuya rolled an orange across the table at him, too. "Mais non. Indeed, I have shouldered what seems to be a remarkably open-ended obligation. But if we may proceed to a straightforward discussion of tonight's agenda, it seems to inevitably devolve to Hiyoko sucking someone's cock and someone sucking Sakuya's. Am I meant to be the intermediary someone in this transaction, or will I merely be shunted off to the side as a observer and consultant?"

"Well," Hiyoko said slowly, "I was thinking that if you've had it done to you, then you know what feels good. Right?"

"Mais oui."

"And if you know how to do that yourself-- do you?" Yuuya shrugged noncommittally, and Hiyoko continued at an even more uncertain pace. "Or even if you don't, then you can probably explain what to do, even if you don't, um, demonstrate. It's just that he won't let me try on my own, and he won't even tell me why not."

Both of them looked at Sakuya, who was peeling his orange with ferocious concentration into a single narrow spiral strip. He said nothing.

"Mon amie, would you object if I spoke to my little brother in fraternal confidentiality? He and I might converse en français while you remain here and eat oranges, or you may prefer to go enjoy my sexy and luxurious bathtub. Its water should be hot by now. I've left extra yukata and towels nearby."

"Ooh, a hot bath sounds good." She sprang up and disappeared down the hallway.

"Eh bien," Yuuya sighed. "Allons-y. And here I thought it was because she'd accidentally bitten you. If you really have some primal horror of receiving oral sex, then by all means say so."

Sakuya started to divide his peeled orange into individual segments, carefully removing the small white tendrils from the outer membranes. "I don't know if she'll think I taste bad. Or smell bad. I'd rather see how she reacts to you first. Or maybe how you react to me. I don't know what I'd do if she told me I disgusted her. With you... it doesn't matter as much."

"I am overcome by your solicitude for my tender sensibilities." A hearty splash echoed from the bathroom. "Surely you don't think that she tastes or smells bad?"

To Yuuya's delight, Sakuya's eyes dilated hugely, glazing over as he unconsciously licked his lips. 

"It seems not," Yuuya noted. "And yet I find myself strangely reluctant to come between you, as it were. Perhaps it's just that it seems unfair for all of this activity to be directed at you. What about her? Are you going to be tasting her here tonight? Can I watch? Can I touch her? Can I taste her too? Can I fuck her?"

Sakuya's dilated pupils snapped shut to pinpricks. "You had better ask her that yourself."

"Oh, I intend to. But first I want to know how you intend to react. It's so awkward to interrupt a tender moment by yelling for swords at dawn to the death."

"If--" Sakuya took a deep breath, and swallowed hard. "If she accedes to you, then I'll accept it, as part of tonight's arrangement. But it ends tonight. Don't pursue her afterward, or I will challenge you. Unless," he added very quietly, "she decides she wants to continue with you instead of me. And then I would probably ask her to stab me in the heart and have done with it."

"Zut alors. I haven't even asked her yet, much less received an answer. Don't leap ahead to making your own funeral arrangements, or mine. Though if I ever accept a duel with you, I will show up two hours early with a sniper rifle." Yuuya ate another piece of orange. "Little brother, you really are madly in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes." Sakuya's subtle shifts of non-expression were as coolly elusive as the shadows of falling snow.

"And yet here you are, bringing her to your louche mongrel half-brother to suck my cock, or at least have me watch and offer suggestions while she sucks yours. It's not at all what Monsieur Le Bel would do."

"No. But then," Sakuya said with a small, strange smile, "I no longer belong to the house of Le Bel, do I? Now I belong to her."

\---

Sakuya scrubbed himself harder, shivering. The cold water was helping him maintain concentration, as was his extreme ambivalence about being here tonight. Yuuya was only a few feet away, casually chatting with Hiyoko in the bath. It was such an unfair advantage for them to be accustomed to casual bathtime nakedness like this. And the bathtub wasn't even much larger than a Western bathtub, though the two of them were politely scrunched up at opposite ends waiting for him to pop into the middle.

"Little brother, your skin is turning red all over, except where it's turning blue. Aren't you done yet?"

"If I'm going to use your name, you could at least use mine. But come over here. I want to ask you something." Sakuya rinsed himself again with the snake-like showerhead hose, then hung it up on the wall and awkwardly sat back on the small plastic bench. Yuuya splashed out of the bath and across the tiles, and crouched beside him, naked except for his glasses and little hair barrettes.

"Eh bien, Sakuya. What is it?"

"Can I see your penis?" Sakuya whispered.

Yuuya grinned. "What, already? Voilà."

"No, I meant-- aaagh. It's just that I don't know if I'm washing correctly."

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, didn't all of those nursemaids teach you anything? Or were they handling it themselves so that you never had to lift a finger to--"

"Shut up," Sakuya hissed. "See, I can get my foreskin retracted all the way, but I can't really wash underneath. When I touch the head like this, it hurts." He winced, demonstrating.

"Really? Does it hurt when she touches it?"

"What are you talking about? Can I see?" Hiyoko splashed out to join them, despite Sakuya trying to wave her off. "Oooh, it's penis comparison time."

Yuuya smirked. "I see, it's like a proximity sensor."

"Hiyoko, please go back into the bath," Sakuya pleaded. "I think this would be easier for me right now without an erection."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Yuuya said. "Hiyoko, what does he usually do when you touch him here?" As he pointed to the exposed glans, Sakuya self-consciously let go of his foreskin and it rolled back up again. Yuuya sternly wagged his finger. "Retract that again or I'll do it for you." Sakuya meekly obeyed.

"Should I touch him there right now?"

"No!" Sakuya blurted, trying not to look at her entire wet nakedness. He didn't want to be aroused while just asking his own brother about elementary hygiene questions which he obviously should have learned in early childhood, but it seemed to be too late for that now.

"Oh, I don't think so," Yuuya mused. "It was just a question. I suppose that generally, you only touch him there when he's fully aroused, and that he rather likes it." The organ of note lurched in corroboration before Sakuya mentally wrestled it back down again. "So it's just a matter of extreme sensitivity to the point of pain in the unaroused state. If it's even painful to touch it with soapy fingertips-- am I correct?-- then either you can make every wash-up a rather festive experience, or employ an extremely gentle cleaning method. Hiyoko, Sakuya is looking skittish, so perhaps you should prepare to hold onto him," Yuuya said, and reached for the showerhead hose.

"Hey!" Hiyoko said, as Sakuya tried to bolt. Her bare breasts were wet and slippery against his back as she wrapped her arms around his chest, pinning him onto the bath seat.

Yuuya had been tweaking the taps to get a small, continuous dribble of water from the showerhead, which he teasingly brandished at Sakuya. But then to Sakuya's relief-- or possibly disappointment?-- he simply put the showerhead down on the tiles nearby and turned away. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting back into the bath now. Hiyoko?"

Splash. Splash.

Left to his own devices again, Sakuya stared resentfully at his recalcitrant anatomy. Gingerly, he peeled back his foreskin again and dribbled the water over the exposed head, rinsing away small pale bits of lint or whatever had been stuck there. Hygiene successfully accomplished. Now all he had to do was join his naked girlfriend and his naked brother in the tub so they could all be naked together and do sex.

This was either going to be the best night or the worst night of his life. Or possibly both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hichiriki is a side-blown flute. The [shakuhachi](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/shakuhachi) is end-blown.


	2. Chanson paillarde

"Mon amie, your infirmary records are quite intriguing," Yuuya said, draping his arms along the back of the bathtub. It wasn't really large enough for three people, but they were managing so far; he was sitting cross-legged at one end, Hiyoko was at the other end with her feet tucked under her at an angle, and Sakuya was warily poised in mostly-submerged formal seiza between them as if preparing to leap up for an iaido demonstration. "Did the good doctor really give you a pelvic exam during your preliminary physical?"

Hiyoko yawned, flushed and drowsy from the steaming water. "Yeah. Why, doesn't he do that to everybody?"

"Not to us boys, certainly. Or even the other girls. What did he do exactly, if I may ask? I know what the records say, but not whatever the records might not say."

Sakuya looked baffled. "What does _naishin_ mean? ' _Les secrets du coeur_ '?"

" _Non, c'est un examen gynecologique_." He reached out for Sakuya's shoulder, just in time to catch him. "Do sit down; if you jump up from a hot bath too quickly, you'll get a head rush and pass out. I don't think students are allowed to challenge the school faculty to duels anyway. You were saying, mon amie?"

Hiyoko gave Sakuya a small push from her side to help him balance. He clutched the side of the tub as he sat down again, resting his forehead on his knees with a quiet pained noise. She said around him, "Dr. Iwamine didn't look like he was enjoying it way too much, if that's what you mean. He said it was just a Pap smear: some little instruments up through a cold metal speculum, and that was all. It hurt... in fact, it hurt a _lot_... but then he gave me some painkillers to take home and it was fine after a few days."

"So you had no idea he was giving you an IUD? _Un dispositif intra-utérin_ ," Yuuya added to Sakuya. "Perhaps you can return any unused condoms to me if you won't need them, then."

"And why wouldn't I need them?" Sakuya's question sounded equally indignant, muffled, and dizzy.

"Oh, I suppose you might want to keep them for hygienic or aesthetic principles. But if you're both free of hazardous diseases, then you can frolic about with nothing between you. Hiyoko, I declare you unimpregnable, as they might say in English."

"Ooooh," Hiyoko said, suddenly alert. "Effective internal contraception? No more penis raincoats?"

"Perhaps not for him, while he's with you. I've become rather accustomed to them myself."

"Sakuya, did you hear that? We can stop using condoms! ...Sakuya?"

"Poor little brother," Yuuya said. "I think he's fainted. We'd best pull him out of here before he falls over and drowns."

\---

Yuuya's bed was relatively small, but bouncy, Hiyoko thought. She tried two or three light, experimental bounces while sitting on the mattress beside Sakuya, who was still passed out. They'd wrestled a yukata onto him before laying him down, and now she tried to straighten out his hem and sleeves before adjusting her own.

"One would think he'd never been in a hot bath before," Yuuya said, returning with a cold damp cloth. He sat down on the other side of the bed to spread the washcloth over Sakuya's forehead and eyelids. "Monsieur Le Bel must not have built a proper soaking tub in his house here, though I seem to recall one in Maman's rooms back in France when I still lived there with them. But then, that was years ago."

Hiyoko looked back and forth between the brothers. "Does your mother look like the two of you? She must be very beautiful."

"You flatter me, mon amie. Sakuya resembles her far more than I do. Which I suppose adds a cetain Freudian frisson to all of this."

"So. Um. You seem pretty knowledgeable about penises. And Sakuya said you told him you could put on a condom with your mouth."

"I would offer to show you, but perhaps the skill is now unnecessary for you and your IUD. Though of course, your device offers no protection against disease, if you and my brother should stray apart in time. I myself do intend to wear a condom-- several, if necessary-- sometime tonight, if you are still curious about learning." Yuuya checked Sakuya's pulse, then lifted a corner of the damp cloth. "Little brother, are you covertly awake under there? No? Well, he should revive in due time. Let us leave him under a blanket and adjourn back to the kotatsu."

\---

Yuuya watched Hiyoko peel an orange. Unlike Sakuya' fastidious narrow spirals, she was removing the rind in efficient swift rips. It still ended up in one piece, but in a more irregular, large-lobed shape that reminded him of animal pelts. Probably not without reason.

Warm air from the kotatsu billowed up through his loosely fastened yukata, from under the hem and belt to emerge through the neckline. The damp strands of hair over his forehead were drying out and flying free; he adjusted a barrette to clear them away from his glasses. He poured out two cups of tea, passed one to her, and sipped his slowly.

"Well, mon amie. I expect we may commence once Sakuya unswoons. Though if you'd prefer to get a head start, as it were, we could immediately proceed to running your tongue all around the top of my own immaculately cleaned and polished foreskin. However, he might be distressed if we began without him."

"He might," she agreed, and offered him a piece of orange.

He ate it. "Nevertheless, the two of us should become better acquainted before you swan-dive into my lap to lick my testicles. For example, you seem dreadfully short-changed by tonight's plans, such as they are; I've heard no plans to arrange an orgasm for your own charming self in all of this. Unless you will be touching yourself while you watch me and Sakuya together, though personally I consider fellatio a poor spectator sport. And with his hair-trigger temperament, either of us could probably accomplish his first performance of the evening in less than a minute. Oh, I'm very fond of him, but he does have dreadfully fragile nerves sometimes."

She started on another orange. "Maybe we should put a condom onto him after all. He might last longer that way,"

"He might." Yuuya grinned. "You're not easily shocked, mon amie."

"I am a barbarian, after all." She held out her teacup again, smiling. "Yuuya, are you trying to sweet-talk your way into my yukata?"

"Technically, that yukata already belongs to me. And no, I am making no attempt to sugar-coat this at all. Hiyoko, I would very much like to watch you have an orgasm tonight, and I selflessly volunteer to assist you with it by whatever means necessary."

"Oh, well, if you just want to watch, I can show you one right now. Or in a few minutes, anyway."

"Really? Sakuya has perhaps unwittingly hinted that you are quite familiar with your own body, as it were, but only a few minutes?"

She shrugged. "I can take longer if you want. I don't have a television or a good web connection in my cave, you know. Before Sakuya moved in, I used to do this for hours if I didn't have anything else to do. Sometimes I even do the hands-free version to stay awake in class."

Yuuya's eyes lit up and he leaned forward over the table. "You can do this without your hands? Now this I really must see... though I must question its effectiveness if none of your classmates have noticed."

"Silly, even I know better than to have big showy orgasms in class. Although," she said, thoughtfully squirming on her cushion, "I don't think I can do the classroom version right now, sitting in this position in a yukata without panties. For that, it helps if I can lean forward over a chair seat and get traction. Though I can probably get somewhere just by shifting my weight around and squeezing my muscles together. Bunching up the cushion and humping it seems like cheating."

"Oh, by all means, cheat away if you must." Yuuya moved his own cushion around the table, close enough to get a clear view but still out of reach. 

She pushed her empty teacup and assorted orange parts toward him. "I don't think I'll knock anything over, but just to be sure... let's see now. I don't know how interesting this will be to watch from the outside, but it feels nice." Instead of rearranging her cushion, she simply closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and deepened. It looked very meditative, except for some tiny undulations of her hips.

"Can you tell me what you're doing, mon amie, or would that break your concentration?"

"Mmm. I told you, I'm squeezing my muscles together."

"Which ones? Inside or out?"

"Oh, both, I guess. My upper thighs are applying pressure from the outside, so my labia are rubbing together around my clit. Everything is still wet from the bath, so this may go faster than I thought." Her breathing was becoming more irregular, and she was starting to visibly sway. "And-- mmm. I'm also doing those internal exercise thingies-- Kegels? I think those only cover the muscles just inside; there's also a different set farther in. If I'm stretched out alone in a tub, sometimes I'll play with the deeper muscles to make the surface of the water move."

"We could return to the tub now and you could show me," Yuuya suggested, in the spirit of scientific inquiry.

"Maybe later. I guess it's a good thing I've been exercising these internal muscles all along. Sakuya makes this incredible sound when I squeeze them around him, but usually by then he's already speaking in French anyway." She gasped and caught at the table.

Yuuya watched in fascination. He could see the outline of her nipples hardening inside her yukata as the sway of her body pressed her breasts against the fabric. "My little brother woos you en français? Quelle romantique."

"I don't know about... ooh... wooing. He just starts... speaking in French at some point. I have no idea what he's saying."

"Are you fantasizing about him right now?"

She stopped dead, opened her eyes, and looked at Yuuya. "Actually, no-- but now that you mention it, that's a really good idea." She closed her eyes again, shifted her weight forward to lean her wrists on the table, and quivered all over.

"I thought you said humping the cushion would be cheating."

Her panting was developing a distinct undertone of moaning. "Humping would be... if I bunched it up... and pushed into it. I'm just... taking your advice."

Yuuya's own mouth was getting distinctly dry. He crammed more orange segments into it and gulped them down. "I'm glad that I could help you after all. Otherwise, you would not now be imagining his cock slowly sliding into you with those dainty circular motions of your hips. And whatever interesting sounds he makes as you squeeze out your inner juices around him, no doubt making him thrust harder and seize your waist with both hands, slamming him deep inside."

She whimpered and her hips jerked evocatively. Her fingers were starting to twitch against the tabletop in swift spasmodic clenching, and a distinct pink blush was blooming up from her yukata across her throat and face.

"If you were leaning farther over him, your orchid petals would open wide to grind your clit directly into his pubic hair, with its roughness made slippery by your own sweet nectar as you fuck him. Up and down his hard shaft, spiralling your hips just like that, yes. Make him forget about speaking any human language at all, make him forget about everything except you strangling his cock with your hot velvet flesh all around him. Ride him faster, mon amie. Drive your heels into him until he gallops, and you can feel him throb harder inside you with every breathless heartbeat. Do it, Hiyoko, do it now. Spur him over the wall and make him come."

Hiyoko cried out and fell forward, leaning her head against the table. Her face was deep rose and contorted and gorgeous, and her body kept shaking and shaking.

"Nom de Dieu, what are you doing to her?" Sakuya staggered out into the main room and fell to his knees on the remaining cushion at Hiyoko's side. 

Yuuya assumed the most innocent smile he could summon under these circumstances. He spread his arms, still out of reach of both of them. "I swear to you, I didn't lay a hand on her. As you saw, I was too busy handling myself."

She opened her eyes, looking dazed. "Oh, hey there, Sakuya. I was just thinking about you," she said. She tried to sit up, but instead just flopped sideways into Sakuya's lap.

Sakuya was speechless. "I do hope," Yuuya remarked, "that it will be my turn to pass out next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson paillarde: a traditional genre of rowdy drinking songs, often satirizing the established social order and encouraging licentiousness.


	3. Embouchure

"What have you two been doing?" Sakuya demanded again. He was protectively cradling Hiyoko on his knees as her breathing returned to normal. Her eyelids fluttered a few times before she seemed to give up the attempt at reopening them. Instead, she sleepily curled up in his arms.

Yuuya readjusted his yukata over his lap before leaning back on his own floor cushion. "She offered to show me one of her orgasms. At least I think it was just one. It looks as if she's still ready for more, I must say."

"Show you...?" Sakuya's face went dead white as he looked down. Softly, he said, "Hiyoko? Do you mean that you were just faking it? All this time?"

"I really don't think she was. If you're not certain, try touching her to see whether she's soft and slippery inside. She couldn't fake that," Yuuya helpfully suggested.

This won a hard, cold glare. But then, as if unable to stop himself, Sakuya traced his fingers up the back of her thigh and under her yukata. He inhaled sharply. So did she, followed by a soft plaintive cry as he jerked his hand away. He stared at it, slowly rubbing his fingertips together. Even from more than a yard away, Yuuya could see them glisten and slide.

"But... but if you can do that by yourself, why do you even need me? I thought-- I thought maybe when you came, it meant that I was... good at it."

Unsteadily, she sat back up, half-leaning on his shoulder. "I think you're good. Okay, I don't have anyone else to compare you to, though Yuuya's offering to fix that. But Sakuya, do you really think I only keep you around as a sex toy?"

"But I--" He was starting to shiver, as if on the edge of a complete nervous breakdown.

Yuuya decided it was time for a strategic intervention through annoyance. "You know, little brother, if you really want to find out if you're good at it, I promise that I will never, ever fake an orgasm at you."

Sakuya snapped his head up and stared at him, his face completely blank as if he were no longer inside it. At least he'd stopped shivering, though. Just when Yuuya thought it was time for another volley, Sakuya opened his mouth. "Very well. What do you want me to do?"

_Sacré bleu_ , Yuuya thought. _He called my bluff._

\---

Although it was less obvious than with Sakuya's usual carved-marble austerity, Hiyoko thought that Yuuya's face was just as much of a mask: almost always the same half-smile with one slightly raised eyebrow, no matter what he said or what anyone said to him. Except for a deeply buried flicker of genuine hurt once in a while when Sakuya insulted him. For all she knew, that was why Yuuya had started wearing this face to begin with.

Yuuya's mouth twitched. After a moment, he fished out a condom from his sleeve pocket and tossed it to Sakuya. "You're the one who wants to find out if you're any good at this. So show me your best instincts and I'll pass judgement upon them. Sadly, your earlier indignation disrupted the erection I'd been working on. You can try to bring it back and put this onto me, for a start. Or don't, and we'll find something else to do." He glanced at Hiyoko, then back at Sakuya again.

"The two of us could tag-team you," Hiyoko suggested. "After all, this whole thing was my idea in the first place." 

Yuuya's mouth twitched again, then unfurled from the customary half-smile to a wide, wicked grin. "Now that is a truly charming notion. Do you wish to flip a condom to see who starts?"

"I'll begin," Sakuya said. "But... Hiyoko?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I-- I mean, can you tell me if he smells the same way I do? Down there?"

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. "For one thing," she pointed out, "you've never let me smell you down there so how would I know? For another, neither of you is going to have very much scent right now because we just took a bath. But I can check if you'll let me."

Yuuya flipped the bottom of his yukata wide open and leaned back on his hands. " _Voilà._ "

She tugged at Sakuya's yukata. "You first." More nervously, Sakuya let her hike up the hem and burrow underneath. She took a good, thorough sniff, nudging her nose right up to his balls. His penis lurched against her face, and he made a strangled gasp. She emerged and shrugged. "You smell about the same there as everywhere else. It's a nice smell, kinda like honey and suede. With a hint of black pepper or ash, maybe."

Sakuya looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. She put her face into Yuuya's crotch to check him, too, then sat up. "Yeah, he smells pretty similar to you. A little darker, if that makes sense-- more coffee and soy sauce in his diet, I think. Plus a trace of orange oil from his hands. You can go ahead, he's not stinky."

"I thought you hated the way I smell," Sakuya said in a very small voice. "Because of when you took my boots off that first time."

Hiyoko snorted. "What, you mean after you'd left your boots on for nearly two days straight? While walking all the way through town three times between the Le Bel house and my cave, with blisters stuck to your socks? Of course your feet were stinky once we wrestled those off, but they were fine after they aired out. Other than that, I like your scent; that's why I bite your hair."

"But then you washed my feet. With your own hands. And warm water." Sakuya was starting to blush for no apparent reason.

Yuuya was watching this interplay go back and forth like ping pong. His grin became somehow even more incandescent. "Oh, I see. Did you really?"

"Yes," Hiyoko said, puzzled, at the same time as Sakuya muttered, "No, but I thought I was going to."

"...pffft!" Yuuya collapsed onto his back with an arm across his face, shaking with laughter. " _Courage, mon brave._ We can address that later. For now, your mission awaits, should you choose to accept it."

"What...?" Hiyoko said, still puzzled. Sakuya was melting into a puddle of humiliation on the tabletop, slumping his shoulders and burying his head in his arms. And trying to hide his bare feet. She sat up straight. "Sakuya? Do you want me to suck your toes?"

Yuuya waggled his hips, flopping about invitingly. "Later, I said. Is it or is it not my turn to be rendered unconscious? One of you take matters into your own hands, or I will."

Sakuya slunk across the floor on his knees, still trying to keep his feet under cover. Hiyoko followed him. "Are you sure you don't want me to go first?"

"Would you two stop fighting over me and just get on with it?"

"Hmph. Very well." Sakuya knelt beside his brother and curled one hand around Yuuya's penis, more gently than his tone of voice suggested. He traced the retracted folds just underneath the head, ruffling them downward in a voluptuous cascade.

Yuuya shivered, stirring, and reached toward Hiyoko. "Mon amie, may I use your lap as a pillow? I know it won't offer the best view of what he's doing, but..." He shrugged, as if to dismiss his own request. For some reason, that made her want to go along with it more. She scooted over, tucked her ankles onto the cushion, and let him rest his head onto her thighs. He straightened his glasses, glanced up at her, and extended one arm almost shyly, as if casually stretching. She took hold of his hand, and he squeezed her fingers in a quick, firm grasp.

Sakuya had shifted into what Hiyoko thought of as his ocarina face: tenderly intent, listening and exploring, taking to heart every small nuance that resulted from minor shifts of balance and pressure. He had a firmer grip now, slowly rolling the foreskin up over the top and back down again. "How did you make it stay retracted?"

Yuuya's voice was calm but slower than usual, and his grin had smoothed out to a more contemplative expression. "After you wash, roll it back and hold it there until the head dries out by itself. Eventually, it should stay in place. That should also help with your painful oversensitivity, although I do not advise wearing your tight white trousers while the training process is underway. It could take weeks or months; during that time, it may chafe quite fiercely except in loose clothing."

"So this isn't painful for you?" Sakuya ran a thumb around the top of the glans, still lengthening the shaft with his other hand. 

Yuuya's mouth opened in a silent gasp. "Not at all," he finally said.

"That's good," Sakuya said, and lowered his head into his brother's lap. 

For the next several minutes, Hiyoko couldn't see any details of whatever Sakuya was doing, but she could see the effect. From the angle of his neck and shoulders, it looked like he was licking up along the sides of Yuuya's cock around his own right hand, probably with the same soft, relentlessly pervading caress that Sakuya's tongue generally applied to various areas of her own body. His left hand seemed to be doing something to the base of Yuuya's cock or maybe his balls.

After a while, Yuuya started to whisper brief inaudible expletives at regular intervals, or at least that was what his continuing silent gasps were shaped like. His grip on her hand tightened as his bare feet scuffed against the floor, trying to get better traction to rock his hips upward. He was panting, but nearly noiselessly; even the quietly squishy wet sounds of Sakuya's mouth were louder than he was.

Sakuya shifted position, flexing his right arm more but keeping his head nearly motionless, except for some angular rotation. Yuuya's neck arched back against her lap and his eyes widened, staring blindly up at Hiyoko behind his glasses. She could see fine droplets of sweat prickling up along his forehead, and his chest was heaving for breath as his eyeglass lenses steamed over.

His eyes abruptly snapped back into focus as Sakuya sat up, looking at them uncertainly. "Hiyoko? He's not saying anything. Am I really that bad at this?"

She was overcome by a fit of giggles. Yuuya cleared his throat twice before any words would come out. "I do apologize. Were you expecting me to recite Baudelaire at you, or whatever it is you've been saying to her? Have you had enough, or is this merely a brief intermission to gift-wrap me just before I come in your mouth? Or hers, for that matter." He'd already pulled another condom out of his sleeve, and had unwrapped and applied it himself by the time he finished speaking.

"Baudelaire? What-- oh." Sakuya cringed. "She told you that I keep getting stuck in French? She hasn't asked you to translate anything for her, has she?"

"No. I fear I am not particularly eloquent on these occasions myself. Sakuya, I bestow upon you the formal reassurance that you are very good at this, and that I am quite ready to ejaculate into this festively tinted device shortly after you resume. But if you insist on my saying something in French, then I shall comply. _Baise-moi avec ta bouche, ça va?_ "

Sakuya uncringed, and even smiled a little in relief. " _Ça va_ ," he said, just before Yuuya grabbed his hair and shoved his head back down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embouchure: the proper mouth placement and technique for playing a wind instrument.


	4. Bocca chiusa

Yuuya didn't make any real noise until the very end, when Sakuya did something that didn't involve moving his head at all. Hiyoko decided she'd have to ask him later what was going on inside his mouth, because if this could finally choke some low groans out of Yuuya after an extended period of bared teeth and straining tendons and silent full-body thrashing, she really wanted to know how Sakuya would react to someone doing the same thing to him.

By this point, Hiyoko was still sitting behind Yuuya on the floor, but now with a death-grip around his bare chest-- his yukata had thrashed nearly all the way off by now-- while he arched upward, panting wildly. It was as if Sakuya's mouth had technomagically developed some deep-space gravity well that was drawing in Yuuya's entire body, and that he'd just passed an event horizon that was tearing him apart. 

Finally, Sakuya made a muffled sound around Yuuya's cock, and Yuuya cried out. It was surprisingly quiet, no louder than an inquisitive cat, but maybe that was all the breath he had to spare. Sakuya was leaning his entire weight onto Yuuya's hips to avoid getting hurled off by these last few violent heaves, until Yuuya collapsed and fell like a broken kite.

Sakuya sat back, flexing his jaw but keeping one hand firmly wrapped around Yuuya's cock as its condom started to sag, despite occasionally still pulsing. When it stopped, he pulled off the condom and looked around for somewhere to put it before tucking it inside one of Hiyoko's empty orange peels. He glanced at their faces, took a sip of cold tea from a cup on the table, and tried to tug the bottom of Yuuya's yukata back into place while Hiyoko did the same for his shoulders.

Yuuya groped outward, sliding himself off Hiyoko's lap. He took one of her hands and briefly nuzzled it against his face. "Leave it," he rasped. "Sakuya, just lie down and give your big brother a hug, will you?"

Hiyoko smiled reassuringly at Sakuya as she stood up, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I'll go get you guys a blanket. And a glass of water."

\---

Sakuya stretched out alongside Yuuya, resting his head on his shoulder and one arm across his chest. Yuuya's heartbeat was warm and strong, and Sakuya felt dreadfully confused about what he'd just done. He closed his eyes as Yuuya kissed his hair and curled one hand around his wrist. "You have such delicate bones. Your fingers feel like a bundle of iris stems. And she's right, you do smell nice."

"Oh. Thank you."

A brief snort of amusement shook Yuuya's body. "By no means. I should be the one thanking you. Did you enjoy it at all? You needn't lie to flatter me. As if you would. I'm simply curious."

Sakuya thought about this. Hiyoko returned from the bedroom, or at least so he assumed from a blanket suddenly spreading out over them. He opened his eyes, but she was already disappearing into the kitchenette. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I wanted to do it right... no, that's not what I mean. I don't know how to say this without making it sound as if I only did this as a test for myself, instead of... instead of wanting you to feel good."

"Well, that part was certainly a success. But you haven't answered my question. If anything, you've raised a new one. Why did you want to?"

"I suppose that I... this won't sound right either, I don't think. But you've been kinder to me than I've deserved, even when I was being absolutely insufferable. And so I-- it's not gratitude, exactly, or a sense of obligation. I just-- I don't know. Does it matter?"

Yuuya shrugged. "Perhaps not. And hurling yourself as a human shield between Hiyoko and me had nothing to do with it?"

Sakuya flinched. "Maybe a little bit." She still hadn't come back. In fact, it sounded as if she might've begun some extended project involving dishes and cabinets. "What is she doing in there?"

"Perhaps she's attempting to decontaminate my kitchen. I was becoming rather fond of the cockroach colony in the cupboard. But as I was saying, I assume you were simply doing everything to me that you've imagined her doing to you."

Dejectedly, Sakuya said, "Every time I tried to imagine her licking me there, I could only envision her being repulsed. I didn't know what to expect, so I was just improvising."

"Now that is a truly terrifying confession, as well as a tribute to your instinctive talents."

"I was only trying to find out how you'd respond, and following whatever seemed to be the right direction. There were some things you seemed to like more than others."

"There certainly were."

"And I liked learning about that. About you. But it didn't feel the same way as when I'm with Hiyoko."

"No surprise there. She is a girl with correspondingly different girl parts, after all." Yuuya squeezed his wrist, very lightly. "And, of course, you love her. I'm just your annoying big brother. Whom you have nevertheless treated to one of the very best blowjobs of his life, despite whatever misgivings you may have had about the incest, the gay, or your best beloved demurely watching the show."

"...Yuuya?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you deliberately trying to annoy me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Good." Yuuya kissed his hair again, then yawned. "It's one of the few constants I have in this uncertain world. Now go observe the entomological extermination. Your big brother wants to take a nap. Alone."

\---

Hiyoko finally found some packages of instant ramen in the back of one cabinet. She emerged in triumph, only to find Sakuya standing behind her. He looked slightly shellshocked-- mostly in the same way as before, though perhaps with a fresh new layer from the condition of the kitchenette.

"There are some bottles of juice and coffee and stuff in the refrigerator," she said. "I can't even wash most of his cups or other dishes until they finish soaking off the crusty bits in the sink. Not that he has very many. That is an awe-inspiring tower of empty convenience-store bento trays, though. He wasn't kidding when he said he doesn't cook."

Sakuya nudged one container on the countertop. "He has some rice, at least."

She grimaced. "No he doesn't. Those are just cracker crumbs with a lot of tiny weevil larvae that happen to look like rice." She mentally added the French equivalent of "Yuck!" to the list of Sakuya's random interjections, and wondered how to spell it in katakana. "I thought you two were cuddling. Did he just shoo you off into here?"

"Yes. After annoying me, and sounding oddly jealous of you." He opened a tin of tea leaves and repeated the interjection. "Is this what he gave us to drink?"

"Yeah-- that really is toasted rice mixed in, though, not weevils. Genmai-cha, you know. I brought the teapot in with me, so you can have more as soon as the water boils." She went back into the cabinets, continuing the search for plausible foodlike items. "Poor Yuuya. I wonder if he's gotten too used to being lonely. I don't want to play jealousy games with him, though."

"Jealousy games?" Suddenly, Sakuya was beside her, kissing her frantically. "What do you think I have been feeling all evening while we are here?"

"Hey, what are you--?" His mouth had a strange but not unpleasant taste. It was now Yuuya-flavored, she realized.

His words were bursts of hot breath against her lips, her throat, her body as he wrenched her yukata open. "Is this a game to you? Am I nothing more than a-- a sex toy? Because if I am, then for God's sake use me now and throw me away." He was kneeling at her feet now, licking up between her thighs, and she clutched at the cabinet shelf and barely stifled a moan.

"Sakuya, he's going to hear us--"

"I do not care. He wanted to watch us. Let him listen instead." His hands were opening her to his tongue, and his fingers were flexing and caressing her skin as if he'd already slipped them up inside her. "Hiyoko, let me taste you, _je t'en supplie à genoux_..."

She clutched the shelf harder, desperately trying to maintain balance. "--and you're crunching cockroaches into your knees."

That stopped him. French interjection, yet again. Just when she was starting to change her mind, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocca chiusa: "closed mouth"; vocal notation for humming.


	5. Recitativo secco

Yuuya woke from a light, peaceful doze to the vivid scent of citrus. Several orange segments were perched next to his head on the floor cushion. He lipped up the closest one, savoring its sweetness in his dry mouth. Hiyoko leaned down, waved at him, and sat back out of view again-- pouring out tea, he judged from the sound and scent.

He ate the rest of the orange segments before laboriously leveraging himself semi-upright and tucking his yukata into place. Indeed, there was more tea, and the previous debris of orange peels had been cleared away. The remaining pieces of a freshly peeled orange were laid out on the table, and Yuuya considered peeling another one to keep it company. Instead, he dragged his cushion toward the table to be comfortably sat upon, despite lingering muscle cramps from blowjob overenjoyment. He glanced around the room, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

"Sakuya's in the tub," Hiyoko said. "He didn't have a chance to stretch out in there earlier, so this seemed like a good time."

Had he been that obvious? He spotted a barrette that had fallen out of his hair, and retrieved it as if that's what he'd been looking for in the first place. Idly, he inquired, "And you're here with me instead of sharing fluids with him?"

"He wanted to think things over for a while. And besides, I thought it would be rude to start sex without you." 

Yuuya made a quick visual overview while clipping his hair back out of his glasses. Her mouth was flushed and swollen, suggesting interrupted kissing, and there was a fresh love-bite just under her yukata collar. "Why, how very thoughtful of you, mon amie. I imagine he did not share this opinion."

She sipped tea, and sighed. "Yuuya. I think Sakuya would like you if you would let him, though that's something the two of you have to work out yourselves. Personally, I like you. But you have to stop trying to use me to hurt him."

"Can I still use you for my own purposes of selfish hedonism?"

Without the sunny smile, Hiyoko's wide-eyed steady gaze was disconcertingly reminiscent of a resting lioness, poised and alert. "As I said, I do like you. Enough to have sex with you, if it won't make him miserable. I think it would be pretty good sex, too. But you're not helping by tweaking his sense of jealousy. I don't like seeing him unhappy. Or you, for that matter."

"Mon amie. Am I not the very embodiment of carefree cheer? Whatever makes you think that I might be unhappy?"

"Your kitchenette," Hiyoko said calmly. "I think that normally, you'll let visitors into this main room, your bath, and your bed, so you keep those areas clean. But you don't share real meals with them, which is why that one room is an abandoned wasteland; no one ever cooks in it. They don't stay the night and sleep with you, or you'd have more than one pillow on your bed. They just come here for sex and then they go away. Or at least that's my best guess."

Despite the blanket and the yukata, Yuuya felt more naked than he'd ever been in his life. 

"And your reaction to Sakuya. You expected him to get you just hard enough to put on a condom, and then switch to anything else. Even though you have all these guests-- and some of your more blabbermouthed classmates talk in the hallway about how they can technically stay virgins after they visit you, because nobody's penis entered anything below the waist unless they insisted on it-- they don't normally give you blowjobs with that much dedication. If you're anything like Sakuya, you've got scary god-tier instincts for giving orgasms and you love doing it." It was nearly hypnotic to have the calm, level intensity of her voice and eyes fixed so entirely on him. "But they almost never do the same thing for you. Maybe you're getting handjobs, or giving yourself one while you lick them. But they're not giving you great oral sex in return. Not all the way to orgasm, anyway."

"Well, and why should they?" Yuuya found himself demanding. "After all, I am only the school slut. I know all about it: if you want a good time, visit Sakazaki; he's a cheap date, you don't have to feed him anything except cock or pussy. I provide pleasure on request to all comers, as it were. Why should any of them take an interest in my own enjoyment?" Aghast at his own bitterness, he covered his face with both hands.

"Sakuya does. I do. That's another thing-- if I'm going to have sex with you, it would be nice if it's because you're actually interested in me, not just because it's a new way to taunt your little brother. If that's all it is for you, then we'll finish up the oral sex tutorial and go home like everybody else. And that'll be the end of it. Forever."

It was a struggle, but after some minutes, Yuuya scrounged enough composure to uncover his face again. "I shall take this into consideration, mon amie."

"I'm serious, Yuuya."

"So am I." He leaned back, studying her. "Very well, I admit some blame for fanning the flames of his jealousy. But I did not spontaneously combust them out of nowhere. Did it not occur to you that Sakuya might be unhappy about tonight's arrangement even if I were perfectly meek and silent and unrelated?"

There, that had shaken her infuriating certainty. "I told him we didn't have to do this if he wasn't okay with it. And he still went ahead and talked to you."

"That does not mean that his feelings are entirely unmixed. Once he has given his word, breaking it does not come easily to him. Indeed, I thought that renouncing his obligations to the house of Le Bel might break him entirely. I am happy to be wrong in that... but for now, he seems to be rebuilding his life around you, in Monsieur Le Bel's former place. How could Sakuya bear to disappoint you by refusing his consent?"

And there, now she was displaying the same sort of horrified self-reflection that she had just inflicted upon him. But if they were going to exchange unwelcome truths, he was not going to shirk his side of the bargain. 

On the other hand, perhaps the lioness was at bay, but instead Hiyoko had a pathetic bewildered look like an abandoned kitten. It made Yuuya feel terrible all over again. She stared at the remains of her orange. "But I don't understand why he'd have a problem with it in the first place, unless he really hated you. Or if there was a blood-feud I didn't know about, or some other serious taboo..."

"Yes, yes, your charming barbarian traditions of polyamorous polymorphous perversity... which is not a criticism, as I rather subscribe to them myself. But it has been less than a year since Sakuya even came to this country. I doubt he knows anything about the traditions you were raised with, or even what the Hawk Party's eugenicists did to the rest of your tribe and why Dr. Iwamine might have given you an IUD without your own consent. 

"And you must remember, Sakuya has been striving all his life to meet the moral standards of a man whose monogamy was sufficiently possessive to send away his wife's first son; I was far too blatant a reminder that Maman had been widowed from another man before she married Monsieur Le Bel. Not to mention possibly the way in which she was widowed in the first place, though I do not think that even Maman has ever been certain. But how and from whom do you think my dear little brother acquired the odd reflex of demanding duels to the death?"

That completely horrified her at last. "Oh no. You mean there is a blood-feud after all? I'd heard that Monsieur Le Bel is your mother's second husband, but I thought that your father was still her primary husband right now. Why didn't your mother challenge Monsieur Le Bel to a duel herself?"

"It doesn't work that way outside your tribe, mon amie." Yuuya sighed. This had been more than enough truth for now. "We don't have formalized blood-feuds, and I'm only guessing about the duel with my father anyway. He was a soldier, and he was found dead near a war zone from which Monsieur Le Bel conveniently extracted us shortly afterward, and that is all I know for certain. Let us change the subject to something less traumatic. Does anything remain of my poor kitchenette, which has so betrayed the secrets of my heart?"

Her mouth twisted ambivalently, but she went along with it. "I washed the crusty dishes in the sink, but other than that, I put everything back the way I found it. Even the bugs. Except for the ones that Sakuya squashed. I can purge all of the bugs if you want, but I figured I should ask first."

"By all means, purge away. Are you sure he won't pass out again by himself and drown?"

"As long as he doesn't try to leap out of it again, he should be fine. Do you want to go talk to him while I start debugging your cupboard? And I don't know if you have any more yukata, but if you do, he could probably use a fresh one. Without bug guts crushed into its knees."

\---

"Little brother. You're not drowning in there, are you?"

Sakuya blinked up through the steam, waving it out of his eyes. "Yuuya. No, I have been pondering some things that Hiyoko said to me."

"Did they involve her interpretation of my housekeeping skills?"

"Yes."

Yuuya had an unhappily introspective expression that Sakuya had never seen on him before. "...shit."

"Why are you naked again?"

"Oh, a number of possible answers come to mind. However, let it suffice for now that I am donating my insect-free yukata to your use for the rest of the night-- there it is on the hook by the door-- as I think I may as well remain naked myself. May I join you in the bath?"

"Yes."

Yuuya climbed into the other end, followed by a prolonged period of completely uncharacteristic silence. His legs stretched out together to one side of Sakuya's. Sakuya tried not to flinch as his own feet touched Yuuya's hip.

"So," Sakuya finally said, "is she right?"

Yuuya grimaced. "A stab straight through the heart." He took off his glasses, tossed them onto the bath stool beside the tub, and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. 

The posture reminded Sakuya of earlier tonight, when he had looked up from gently rolling Yuuya's cockhead inside his mouth, and for a split second had seen his older brother's throat arched back in abandonment, utterly splayed and vulnerable. This still made Sakuya feel confused, but he was getting used to the sensation.

"Yuuya," he quietly said. "You know, Maman was never the same after you left."

"How would I know? She never wrote to me. She never answered my letters."

"She wrote letters. I remember them. I added a few lines myself sometimes, until Father made me stop. She kept writing for years, though. If you never received them and we never received yours, then..."

Yuuya's eyes opened narrowly, as if gazing through the scope of a sniper rifle. " _Donc Monsieur le duc est vraiment un grand trouduc._ Though why that should surprise me at all, I cannot say. I was never fond of him, but when a child is sent away from the only home and family he has ever known, even a stepfather can acquire a small nostalgic aura. Or a little brother who was once just an adorably self-centered brat."

Sakuya winced. "I'm sorry that I've been such an ass."

"I was referring to when you were six years old, or whenever it was that I'd last seen you. Bah. Enough of this unhappy badinage, little brother. By my accounting, you are now considerably overdue for an orgasm tonight." Yuuya stood up, slowly sloshing out of the water. "I offer you my assistance for safe emergence from this bathtub into my gently-used yukata, which has only a few stains from your glorious virgin blowjob. And if you wish it, subsequently to my bedroom where I can return the favor in Hiyoko's company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recitativo secco: "dry recitative"; singing in a conversational style with minimal instrumentation.


	6. Portamento

"I don't know where your apartment's trash bins are out there, so I put all of your buggy food into this pile," Hiyoko said before turning around. "Yuuya, why are you naked again?"

His former insouciance had returned. "My little brother has sweet-talked his way into my yukata. May I sweep you off your feet and carry you away to him, or should I resign myself to taking out the trash alone?"

"How about we both walk to the bedroom?" She found herself smiling back.

"Oh, but I do insist on sweeping you off your feet, if only for an instant. I'll put you back down again, I promise."

"Oh, okay. Just don't drop me."

He hefted her in his arms and staggered back a step. "Zut alors. You are heavier than you look, mon amie."

"Lean muscle mass. Good for hunting." She batted his face. Like the rest of his body, it was still warm and ruddy from the bath. "Put me down already, will you?"

He returned her to her feet and led the way to the bedroom, with a complete freedom of movement that strongly suggested to her that he only bothered wearing yukata when other people were around. Or some people, anyway. 

Sakuya was standing beside the bed trying to straighten the blanket. He looked somewhat apprehensive, but relaxed out of his fortress-like defensive tension. So the jealousy trigger had its safety back on. Good.

"Right," she said matter-of-factly. "It's Sakuya's turn for an orgasm, and I haven't had anyone's penis in my mouth yet."

"I did offer earlier," Yuuya murmured. She bapped him in the ribs and knelt down in front of Sakuya.

Instead of cooperating by opening up his yukata, Sakuya shook his head. "I have a better idea. Yuuya, lie down again."

"Why?"

"Lie down, I said."

"No."

"Yuuya," Hiyoko coaxed, glancing up at Sakuya to make sure she had it right, "will you lie down and let both of us give you oral sex if we promise we won't make you come before Sakuya does?"

"...pffft!" Yuuya was laughing almost too hard to walk, so she pulled him toward the bed. He advanced a few steps, but stubbornly stayed on his feet. "Now that-- that is an offer that I will probably never hear again in my life. How could I possibly refuse? And yet--" 

"What?" Sakuya asked impatiently.

"First of all," Yuuya said, "I think it is long past time for us to arrange a safeword to say if either one of you-- or possibly even myself, if you can imagine it-- feels an urgent need to pause or halt for any reason. Any suggestions?"

Drat. Sakuya was starting to look weirded out again. "Words sometimes get stuck in my head and emerge at odd moments when I do not want them to. Often translated into French, which Hiyoko does not speak or understand."

"Nevertheless, I insist. Perhaps 'taxi', as that is the same in both languages. Furthermore, I rather think I'd like you to kiss me on the mouth before I ascend the buffet. No kiss, no cock. Take it or leave it."

"Which one of us do you want to kiss you?" Hiyoko said.

"Either. Both. Or neither. I don't care." He folded his arms, smirking obstinately.

Sakuya's weirded-out look was shifting into some other emotion, unknown and indescribable. "I think you do," he said softly, "or you wouldn't have asked." With the wary grace of a deer, he stood up and stepped closer to Yuuya, tugging at Hiyoko's hand to bring her with him. He leaned in to kiss his brother, just a delicate hummingbird's sip of the tongue across Yuuya's lips while stroking his hair. Hiyoko slid her hand down Yuuya's bare back, feeling the tremor that ran through it.

Yuuya froze, breathing lightly until Sakuya did it again, pressing a little deeper. "Now that is truly uncanny," Yuuya whispered. "So this is what it feels like, is it?"

"What is?" Sakuya's voice was just as low. "Do you want more?"

"Yes. But first, I want a second opinion." She glanced at Sakuya. He nodded, and she let Yuuya pull her onto the side of the bed with him as he sat down. "Hiyoko. Tell me, does this run in the family?"

As Yuuya began to kiss her, she closed her eyes. They flew back open for one incredulous instant before the kissing took priority. Yuuya was either the world's best instant kissing mimic, or this really was genetic somehow. It was almost exactly the same: the soft, barely probing tonguetip across the lips, tracing nearly between them but not enough to slip inside, unless she opened her mouth herself and drew him in. She found herself making the same noises as when Sakuya did this, too-- a whimper in her throat every time she breathed; yearning frustrated gasps as she tried to capture his mouth to stay in place; a deeper moan when his tongue finally slipped inside to caress hers.

Yuuya broke off with a gasp of his own. Sakuya was kneeling on the floor and lightly kneading Yuuya's cock. "Do you want me to stay down here, or should I show Hiyoko how to get started before I kiss you again?"

"I could not possibly decide. I leave it to you two to surprise me." Yuuya took off his glasses, tossed them onto the nightstand, and thumped onto his back with his eyes closed, leaving his legs dangling over the side and his feet on the floor.

"Hiyoko?" She scrambled down beside Sakuya; Yuuya obligingly opened his knees wider to accommodate them both. Sakuya whispered, "Just stroke him with your hands the same way you stroke me. Only to make everything more slippery, keep licking him too, until your hand slides across the skin instead of staying in place."

"Should I do anything with the head?" she whispered back. "His is already showing, because of whatever foreskin stuff you two were talking about. Yours doesn't normally pop out this early."

Sakuya had a strangely Yuuya-like half-smile on his face. Another genetic thing, maybe. "Don't touch that yet. At all. At least, not directly-- just skim his foreskin up and over. Start by licking all around the top of the shaft and drenching it as you move the foreskin upward, so his head ends up completely drowning in a narrow well of your saliva. He seemed to like that."

"I'm still waiting to be surprised," Yuuya called down.

"I couldn't see anything you were doing with your mouth, you know."

"I'll show you later."

"Still waiting, I said."

"Oh, shush," Hiyoko called back. She climbed up and leaned in across Yuuya's hip, just as Sakuya had, and began to lick as directed. Delicately, she wormed her tongue into the upper folds as she established a firm one-handed grip around the base for short-range stroking underneath. Sakuya boosted himself farther up onto the mattress, muffling Yuuya's nearly-silent gasps into kissing noises and causing even more penis expansion. The kissing noises quickly expanded too: a quiet male duet of low moans and harsh breathing, in time with Yuuya's shallow pelvic thrusts and the motions of her own hand and mouth. She decided that she rather liked the scent of Yuuya's skin, nearly as much as Sakuya's, and wished that the two of them hadn't kept trying to soak it off all night.

She adjusted her grip, letting saliva trickle in to lubricate it before lengthening the stroke: all the way from the base along the pulsing shaft, sliding the whole foreskin up and over the round bulge of the head, and back down to repeat the cycle. Yuuya inhaled sharply; Sakuya was murmuring something, probably having shifted from kissing Yuuya's mouth to explore the rest of his face. Between his low voice and her handjob noises, Hiyoko couldn't tell what language it was in, but Yuuya's only responses were distinctly nonverbal. His hips were rocking more deeply, with a violent squirm every time she brought his foreskin up over the top. If this was Sakuya's cock, this would've been a good time to condomize it and saddle up, she thought with a sudden rush of warmth.

Abruptly, Yuuya said very clearly, "Taxi. Hiyoko, get up here." He swiveled his legs onto the mattress, making her duck under them before she scooted up toward the headboard; as Yuuya sat up, Sakuya scrambled out of the way too, perching uncertainly on the other side of the bed. 

Before either of them could say anything, Yuuya settled his glasses back on. "If we continue in this fashion, then I will soon be tempted to don a fresh condom and thrust it into someone's mouth or other convenient orifice until I come. Again. Sakuya, if you truly intend to forfeit your place in line and use me to demonstrate the principles of cocksucking to Hiyoko, I suggest that you begin right now. Or you can have me demonstrate on you instead, which I believe was the original plan. Which will it be?"

"I'm fine either way," Hiyoko said. "Sakuya, it's up to you."

Rather pensively, Sakuya rubbed his mouth. Hiyoko felt mild glee that he'd finally gotten to experience stubble burn for himself. He didn't say anything, though.

Yuuys smacked his forehead. "Hiyoko, is he always this shy about ejaculation? Or is this performance anxiety? Or are you afraid that you'll come too fast to enjoy it? Tsk. I told you what happened to me my first time, that all too brief shining moment of intromission. Why should I think any less of you for it?"

Sakuya's face was flaming red but nearly expressionless. Hiyoko wondered whether the Christian saints included anyone who had suffered martyrdom by acute embarrassment, because Sakuya looked like a carved statue of that.

"Well, little brother, there's an easy enough solution for that. Go ahead and have your lightning orgasm to relieve pressure. That way, we'll have more leisure for your second one."

"That makes sense to me," Hiyoko said, attempting reassurance. "Unless you really do want to call a taxi about this."

Sakuya exhaled slowly, but the flush of embarrassment remained. He lay back, pulling the pillow underneath his head. "You'd better show her what you want her to do to you afterward," he muttered, untying his yukata. "If I end up as exhausted as you did, I won't be able to help her with you."

"Oh, don't worry-- if your dire predictions are correct, we won't have time to be nearly as thorough. Do you want to put on a condom yourself as a buffer, or just get it over with?" 

Sakuya flung one elbow over his eyes. "I do not care. Eat me and have done with it. Bon appetit."

"Itadakimasu," Yuuya said, comfortably crouching down over Sakuya's right thigh and waving Hiyoko onto the left one. "I'll show you something that my little brother didn't stumble upon. He might have, if he'd been in this position instead of licking me sidesaddle, as it were."

"Stop yammering and eat me." 

Yuuya meticulously lined up Sakuya's semi-erect penis to point toward his brother's navel. "Oh, if I must. After a few more prefatory remarks, at least. Mon amie, an excellent method to get one's mouth watering is to roll one's tongue backwards and suck on it. And think about lemons. Now, for this particular technique, you must keep your tongue very soft in this area at the beginning of each pass; you can apply more pressure on the way up and even lean some of your weight into his body. I am telling you all of this right now because the most important thing is to keep a steady pace and do not stop. Let us alternate in sets of three. Ça va?"

"I guess so," Hiyoko said.

"Here, put my glasses on the nightstand again." Yuuya engaged in some interesting facial exercises-- probably priming the saliva pump-- before softly applying his tongue to the underside of Sakuya's balls. In a single smooth motion, he licked straight up to the top. Sakuya slammed his arm off his eyes into the mattress, his mouth stretching open in an incredulous silent scream.

Yuuya did it again. And again. Each time, Sakuya's breath heaved out as if gut-punched. "And now it is your turn," Yuuya said.

Hiyoko gave it a try. With her second pass, Sakuya screamed out loud, a lingering wordless wail. With the third, he started thrashing in a familiar, frantic way and speaking French, interspersed with her name and Yuuya's. "Do you know what he's saying?"

"Mmm-hmm," Yuuya said, not translating. Sakuya's cockhead lurched up from the enveloping foreskin, letting Yuuya's tongue sweep directly against the tender flesh. It was glistening and slick from their saliva; once it was her turn again, there was a new flavor in the mix. She dipped her tongue into the tiny opening it was welling out of.

Sakuya cried out again, his voice cracking. Hiyoko desperately wanted to ride him-- normally by the time he was making noises anything like this, he was deep inside her and all of her internal muscles were involuntarily rippling around him in a continuous orgasmic wave-- but his wide-open eyes didn't seem to see her, or anything, at all. An echoing ripple went through her anyway. He said something that seemed to surprise Yuuya, but not enough to disrupt the ruthlessly regular pattern of licking; Yuuya just raised his eyebrows and kept going.

"I think he's about to come," she said.

Yuuya shrugged and gave him two or three more licks before pulling away and clamping his thumb and forefinger around the base of Sakuya's cock. "That's what he thinks," Yuuya said, as Sakuya drew a long, sobbing breath.

\---

"Yuuya. That feels so good, Hiyoko's tongue on my balls is so tender and wet, Yuuya, oh Yuuya. Tell her to lick me harder, faster, any way she wants to, just don't stop. I didn't know how good this would feel, how very sweet-- is this how it felt for you when your cock was in my mouth and I was licking all around the head? I didn't know, I'm sorry, I didn't know, oh please don't ever stop. Yes. Yes. Yes.

"Don't stop. Don't leave me. Don't leave me again. Yuuya, why did you go away? Oh god more, yes more, I love her. I love you. My heart is pounding, my balls feel like they're going to explode, yes Hiyoko please keep licking me forever. Make me come. Please make me come. I want to shoot it into your mouth, and up into your body, and anywhere else you'll let me. Even into Yuuya's ass as he fucks you. I want to see him fuck you. I want to feel it. Fuck me anywhere, lick me, do anything, just please don't go away.

"I loved you, big brother, but you never wrote back. But now I know that your cock tastes delicious and I can make you come. I want to do it again, Yuuya, I want to taste your hard cock again the way you're tasting mine. I want to make you scream like this. The way Hiyoko screams when I'm eating her. You don't know how good she tastes. Or how tight she can squeeze your cock. I want to see your face when she does it. I want to see how she feels with your cock inside her. Lick me, suck me, fuck me in the ass, I don't care, just Yuuya please let me come..."

\---

Hiyoko could actually see Sakuya's balls contracting and trying to pump out, but Yuuya was blocking access to the outside with that tight grip. Sakuya was violently shaking all over, clawing at the bedsheets with his hands and feet. 

"And now, mon amie, the finishing touch." Still gripping firmly, Yuuya enveloped Sakuya's cockhead in his mouth, and sucked so hard that she could see his cheeks hollowing out.

On behalf of the neighbors, she hoped that this apartment had really good soundproofing. When Yuuya released him from both mouth and hands, Sakuya's come splattered up against the wall.

Sakuya curled onto his side, trying to catch at his brother's arm; Yuuya lay down beside him and let him burrow against his chest like a child. Sakuya was crying like a child, too, whispering in words that she could understand as she wrapped her arms around them both. "Big brother, don't go away again. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. I love you, Hiyoko. Please don't go away."

"Shhhh." She kissed his hair, squeezing Yuuya's bare shoulder. "It's okay. We're here for you. We're here."

Yuuya shushed him too, rocking Sakuya in his arms until his brother quieted into an exhausted daze. Without looking at Hiyoko, Yuuya said, "Well, mon amie. What on earth shall we do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portamento: "carrying"; a smooth, sweeping slide from one musical pitch to another, rather than a stepwise progression.


	7. Con brio

"Yuuya," Hiyoko whispered as they lay together, cradling Sakuya between them, "is he going to be okay? What just happened?"

The goosebumps on Yuuya's skin had nothing to do with cold. "I pushed him too hard. I'm sorry, Sakuya. I didn't mean to hurt you." He couldn't see his brother's face, but didn't dare try to tip it upward. "Did you think I left France because I wanted to? Monsieur Le Bel sent me away. Did you not know that?" 

Sakuya shook his head. Well, at least that was a response of sorts.

"I remember my last morning at the château as all of you stood outside the doorstep, just before dawn. Monsieur's face looked like stone, Maman's looked like paper, and you were standing half-asleep between your nursemaids. As the car started, I could see you ask Monsieur a question. Whatever he said, you came running after me crying as they drove me off. You were the only one who seemed sorry to see me go. I did not want to leave you that way."

"He said that you were going away to live with your own kind, where you belonged." Sakuya's voice was nearly inaudible. "You never looked back through the car window."

"I could see you in the mirrors." Yuuya brushed Sakuya's hair away from his forehead. "As for your recent burst of elocution... don't worry, I won't hold you responsible for any of it."

"What was he saying?" Hiyoko kissed the back of Sakuya's neck, very lightly. His eyelids flickered, but that was all.

"I suggest that you wait for him to volunteer that information, if he so wishes. If he does not, then it doesn't matter."

She curled around Sakuya, molding her body to his. Her hand was resting on Yuuya's bare waist. Despite the emotional precarity of the situation, Yuuya felt some sustained erectile pressure. She had become very obviously aroused by their tandem work on Sakuya, and she didn't even know what his little brother had been saying while going completely out of his mind. 

Sakuya looked up at Yuuya unreadably, then turned onto his back to kiss Hiyoko. Just as Yuuya resigned himself to impending exclusion, he felt a hand wrap around his erection. Not Hiyoko's. Sakuya's.

\---

Hiyoko pressed herself closer against Sakuya, trying to keep her writhing minimal. Even in his current state of exhaustion, his kissing was spectacular. However, his penis had just thrown up all over the wall, so it was going to be out of commission for a while.

Her hand drifted from Yuuya's bare torso toward Sakuya's tangled yukata anyway. When it touched his sleeve, Sakuya clasped her fingers and moved them back to where his hand had been. He'd been giving Yuuya a handjob while kissing her? Well, okay, so now Yuuya could get groped by both of them. He felt nearly ready to be condomized, but he'd already said as much before they started tag-teaming Sakuya.

Yuuya leaned into it and reached across Sakuya's chest toward hers. She had a split-second thought of either "Eek!" or "Yippee!" before he made contact and she accidentally bit Sakuya's tongue.

She pressed her head against Sakuya's shoulder, quivering and gasping as he wrapped his free arm around her and Yuuya kept caressing her breasts. Her handjob skills were rapidly deteriorating into rhythmic squeezing, but Yuuya didn't seem to have any complaints about it; Sakuya's hand was still doing something in that area with more finesse, and now there were boy-boy kissing sounds again.

"Taxi," Sakuya quietly said. 

Despite Hiyoko's best efforts, Yuuya disengaged, shaking. Her wrist stung where he'd slapped it. "So, little brother. What am I to make of this?"

"Did you think I would go back on my word?"

"The circumstances were scarcely what I would consider a binding oath--"

"Let me get up and untangle myself from the middle. The two of you are the people I love most dearly in this world. How can I not entrust you to one another?"

\---

Yuuya wondered if perhaps he had passed out in the bathtub and all of this was a particularly vivid hallucination. Sakuya was wrangling his yukata back on, Hiyoko was taking her off, and to hell with it all, if this was a hallucination, it was one of his best ones ever and he was sticking with it.

He pulled the crumpled blanket off the bed and laid it aside for later. It was a good thing he'd changed the sheets before they got here. "Well, Hiyoko. Shall I put on a condom now and dive straight in, or would you like more foreplay?"

She tucked her ankles underneath her at the usual angle and just shrugged equitably, but Sakuya said, "Don't play the cad. I know you want to see how many times she can come."

"Will you be keeping score?"

"No." Sakuya leaned against the headboard, sitting cross-legged behind her. "Hiyoko always wins."

\---

Hiyoko reached for Yuuya's penis to resume the handjob, but he shook his head. "Not unless you want to skip the preliminaries after all. Where shall we begin?"

His guarded air wasn't completely gone, she thought a little sadly. She wondered what and how many incidents had caused him to automatically disbelieve anything that anyone said during sex, or how he could stand being this lonely despite so seldom being alone. According to her upbringing, sex with lots of people was fine, as long as everybody still respected each other. But he'd gotten used to letting people carelessly use him, as if there wasn't any other way to do it.

"How about kissing? Kissing is always good." She had a feeling that most of the time, his visitors tended to bypass kissing. At least on the mouth.

"Then kissing it shall be, mon amie."

She held him off. "Sakuya says that means 'my friend'. Do you really mean that?"

Yuuya flickered from surprise to deep contemplation. "I believe I do, after all." The guarded air finally evaporated as she touched her mouth to his.

His kissing was completely different this time. It had some of the desperate hunger of her first kisses with Sakuya, but none of the awkwardness. She didn't really want to keep comparing the two brothers like this, but it was difficult not to. At least as long as her semi-rational thought processes were operating. They went completely offline as Yuuya moved straight to the sensitive nippy spot on the side of her neck, and nipped it while one hand kneaded her breasts like mochi, and his other hand curled around her butt and squeezed it, and his third hand--

Wait a moment. Was that Sakuya reaching around and sliding his fingers toward her clit? It had to be, because that was his voice behind her saying, "She's so very juicy, Yuuya. Her _bouton de rose_ is blooming already." He pressed inward, and she grabbed his hand and clamped it into place for serious humping. Yuuya's hand on her butt slid underneath to find her wet lips and explore between them, and his tongue was doing something insanely pleasurable to the nipple that he wasn't rolling in his palm.

"She's biting my hair," Yuuya said. She hooked her other arm around his neck and shoved his mouth back onto her breasts.

"Yes, she does that. She is a biter." Sakuya nipped the nippy spot from behind her. She let go of Yuuya and grabbed for him instead. "Ouch."

"So much for soixante-neuf. Should we bite back?" Yuuya tongued her nipple harder and then raked it with the edges of his teeth, sending a drumroll of hard shudders along her spine. She went completely limp and collapsed, panting. "Mon dieu. Did we break her?"

"No, this is only a temporary respite. She does this too. It's best to wait for one of these to enter. Otherwise, she squeezes so tightly that I can't get in."

"Does she really? This would be a good time, then."

"Don't you want to taste her?" Hiyoko dragged her eyelids open. Sakuya was tracing his wet hand across Yuuya's face. Yuuya grabbed it and sucked his fingers as if extracting marrow from a bone, then raked his teeth along those as well as he pulled them out of his mouth.

"There. I have tasted her. Now lie down and put the pillow over your body so we don't crush your balls. I want to fuck her on top of you so you can see both our faces." 

Sakuya obediently lay down and pillowed himself. "She's heavier than she looks, you know."

"Yes, I know. I checked earlier. Hence the pillow." Yuuya rolled her onto it like a rag doll, rump up and face down. Her legs were sprawled wide open over Sakuya's, and she blinked at his chest, thinking that it had been stupid of him to bother fastening his yukata again. "Hand me another condom, and tuck her ankles under your knees. No, from the outside."

This was interesting. She didn't think she'd signed up for buttsex, but she should be able to call a taxi if it hurt. And it didn't seem like it would be buttsex after all, because Yuuya was spreading apart her labia in the usual way and lining up. And sinking in, and in, and in...

She screamed into a mouthful of pillow. Yuuya was about the same size as Sakuya, but this position was sinking him so much deeper. And the angle was hitting her internal sweet spot just right at every thrust, and her clit was riding against the other end of the pillowcase, and Sakuya had a look of wide-eyed wonder as if he were seeing kittens for the first time.

"Hold her wrists," Yuuya said as she started to thrash in earnest, and then, " _Sacré nom de Dieu, elle enserre-moi fort--!_ "

"I told you so." Sakuya craned up and kissed her mouth, or at least let her pant and possibly drool into his. She could feel him getting hard underneath the pillow as her weight kept grinding it into him. It was like the Magic Fingers version of the Princess and the Pea. Even when she got her elbows underneath her to brace herself and pump her hips back at Yuuya, her breasts were still pushing against the pillowcase, possibly plowing tiny sharp furrows into the fabric because her nipples felt impossibly hard and sensitive.

Yuuya pushed her shoulders down again. He was doing something very deliberate with the pacing now: slow, shallow strokes only occasionally interrupted by a quick deep one. The shallow ones just made her sob and struggle, but each deep thrust was giving her a separate intense orgasm, when Yuuya would stay buried inside her with his hands bruisingly tight on her hips. His French recitation was continuing, though also at a stunningly controlled pace.

"What-- what is he saying?" she managed to gasp out to Sakuya.

Sakuya looked as if the kittens has acquired a ball of yarn. "He is reciting digits of pi. I did not know he had this many decimal places memorized."

"Maybe he's making them up?"

"If you are engaged in conversation," Yuuya said, "I am not doing this right." He slid his hand around to her clit and slammed into her, and the conversation was over.

She hoped this apartment had very, very good soundproofing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con brio: "with spirit"; musical direction to play or sing a passage vigorously.


	8. Dal niente

Between endorphins and exhaustion, Sakuya felt catapulted past confusion into a strange, serene transcendence. With Hiyoko draped over his chest, he had a superb, unclouded view of her orgasm face. The pressure of her body through the pillow was very pleasant, but far less distracting than actively having sex with her, which was usually why their faces were this close when she was coming.

And she was doing it over and over again, too. Each wave was different, although they all started from the same collapsed, slack interlude like a wilted flower. Sometimes she revived slowly, her eyelashes fluttering as each breath became a separate soft song, preludes to an incalzando of near-screams blurring together. Sometimes she would silently take a huge bite of the pillow and hang on, panting harshly through it. Sometimes she suddenly cried out, her wrists tensing in his grip as her hair whipped against his mouth and her ankles twisted behind his knees.

He knew she was more than strong enough to break free if she wanted to. But she was letting him hold her down, because she trusted him. And Yuuya.

Yuuya's sex face was just as wonderful. It was a precarious balance between white-knuckled concentration and raw appetite, as if he were crossing a tightrope over a vat of molten chocolate. Or maybe scalding espresso, in his case. Every time Hiyoko came, exerting that brain-melting internal vortex, Yuuya was clinging to the edge, teeth bared and shoulders straining. He'd bitten his lip so hard that it was bruised and puffy, and she was irresistibly dragging him further every time. 

She braced her elbows again and arched her hips back as she gasped; Yuuya leaned forward, plunging deeper. He ran his fingers across Sakuya's mouth. They tasted like Hiyoko. It was the hand he'd been using to rub her clit.

Sakuya lunged upward, despite their combined weight, and caught Yuuya's fingers between his teeth. As Sakuya curled his tongue around them, Yuuya made his strangely soft cat-noise, much quieter than the fleshy smacks of his body uncontrollably slamming into Hiyoko's. She writhed, breathlessly sandwiched between the two brothers, and screamed all of her remaining air straight into the pillowcase.

\---

Yuuya half-crumpled, resting his forehead between her shoulders before toppling off sideways. "Don't fall off the bed," Sakuya said, catching his arm.

"Then move over." Yuuya's eyes remained glazed and his entire body had a heat-shimmer of sweat, but his voice was clear and lucid. He pulled off his condom and tossed it aside. Into a trashcan, Sakuya hoped. "And give me my pillow back."

"I think Hiyoko's still using it."

"Hiyoko, stop humping my pillow and give it back." Yuuya got a good grip on the pillow and yanked it out. Hiyoko squealed and nearly fell off the other side of the bed before Sakuya rolled over to catch her. Yuuya immediately took the new space, forcing Sakuya to rebalance Hiyoko on top of him in a narrower zone.

"I was not humping it," she informed Yuuya with slurred dignity. "I was just... wriggling."

"If you say so, mon amie. And now you are wriggling upon my little brother, who was concealing an impressive boner beneath this very pillow." Yuuya fluffed up the pillow, plopped down into it, and lounged on his side with sleepily insolent interest.

Indeed, Hiyoko was still wriggling in a very... wriggly way. Her hip was silkily gliding over his boner (a useful new word which Sakuya resolved to remember), which had popped into view as the yukata fell open. And there was a hot slick patch of moisture on his thigh where she was straddling it.

"Well, Sakuya. You seem revived, with a new improved erection and extended warranty. I, on the other hand, need time to refuel before you can use me to pilot her through the wide world of blowjobs. And she seems eager to remount for a fine ride along the rawhide trail."

"I have had waaaay too many orgasms to sit up straight. Or possibly walk. We may need a real taxi...cab...vehicle thing to get home in the morning."

Yuuya pulled the blanket back onto the bed and over his legs. "Her muscles may be too sore to have sex again for the next few days. Carpe her diem while she's still loose and relaxed, or enjoy blue balls all weekend." He ruffled Sakuya's hair.

"Stop that." Sakuya backhanded Yuuya's ribs, then touched Hiyoko's mouth. "I don't want to do this if it will hurt you. If Yuuya has already hurt you, I swear I will--"

"Oh, don't blame him. Sometimes I've given myself muscle cramps from masturbation marathons. He's right, you should go ahead while we can."

"I'm not asking whether you would accede to my request. I'm asking whether you wish to make that request on your own behalf. If you don't wish it, then that's entirely acceptable, and--"

She blinked. "Yuuya, what is he talking about?"

"Ask him to fuck you. He doesn't want you to say yes just because he's asking."

"Oh. Sakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Please put your naked boner into me. If you don't mind doing most of the work this time because I can't move. Okay?"

So much for polite circumlocutions, he thought joyously. "Very well," Sakuya said. "Yuuya, stop stretching out to monopolize the entire bed."

Yuuya yawned with great flair. "It's my bed. And I am having a well-deserved rest after an exhausting evening." 

"Of having multiorgasmic sex with my girlfriend. On top of me. Move."

"No."

Hiyoko poked Yuuya's arm. "Give us enough room to have more sex, or I'll bite you. Later. Somewhere."

Yuuya moved. "And after all I've done for you, too," he mourned. 

\---

Nestling deeper into the pillow, Yuuya considered the extreme gentleness with which Sakuya was handling Hiyoko and his ever-present concern about hurting her. It might be romantic gallantry, or it might indicate something about life at the château after Yuuya had been sent away. Although not a stickler for tact, Yuuya thought this was a bad time to ask.

"Aren't you going to take off your yukata?" Hiyoko asked, tugging at Sakuya's sleeve as he tipped her onto her back.

"I think I will leave it on. It keeps out drafts without impeding movement. And it billows nicely when I walk. I want one of my own." Sakuya stretched out alongside, his fingertips tracing elaborate spirals and arabesques over her body as he kissed her. Girls generally liked receiving that teasing tonguetip kiss more than boys, Yuuya mused, or at least they were less likely to get impatient and grabby about it.... though Hiyoko was already showing some grabbiness into the yukata. Sakuya shivered. "Are you certain? I have waited all evening to taste you very thoroughly."

"I don't have that many orgasms left in me. And I was staring into your face while Yuuya was screwing me earlier, so it would be nice to have you inside me now. No offense, Yuuya," she added toward him.

"None taken, mon amie." Oh dear, was Sakuya breaking a sweat already? "If the yukata is too warm, shrug off the upper half. The sash will keep the bottom in place so your balls won't catch cold. We wouldn't want them to start sneezing unexpectedly."

Sakuya glared at him, but peeled off the sleeves and shoulders before moving into position. Hiyoko scrunched her toes into the fabric as he navigated himself through the yukata's lower flaps toward her, fumbling with both hands.

"Oh," he said suddenly, then breathed out a long "...ohhhhhh..." as he sank in, falling forward to clench his fists in the sheets. There were several uncoordinated random jerks-- how could a musician have no sense of rhythm?-- before he found a nice, slow tempo.

Hiyoko tugged at his shoulders, pulling him down. Yuuya indulged in some aesthetic appreciation of the way her breasts squashed out to the sides every time she arched her back. A small spasm rippled through her, squeezing a gasp and some words out of Sakuya.

"He is telling himself not to come yet," Yuuya remarked. Both Hiyoko and Sakuya stopped dead and looked at him, with entirely different expressions.

"Really?" Hiyoko stroked Sakuya's hair before another ripple passed through, and Sakuya started moving again with a low groan. And more words.

"And he says that you've never been this wet and wide open before, and his bare cockhead has found heaven inside you. And that if I don't stop translating everything he says, he will kill me in the morning and send me straight to hell. Are you really stuck in French? This must be most inconvenient for you-- ah, I see, but not as inconvenient as it will be for me after he hacks me apart and feeds me to dogs so I have to reassemble myself from dogshit."

"Sakuya, don't kill him. It's nice to finally know what you're saying. And besides, stop stopping." She batted his thighs with her feet.

"He wants to know if he can just chop off a few choice pieces to feed to puppies. Cute hungry puppies. Really, little brother. And here I am being so terribly helpful in distracting you from premature ejaculation. Ouch." Sakuya had thrown something at him, which bounced off his forehead and away-- a wrapped condom from the yukata sleeve, probably.

"No unauthorized maiming, either." She locked her ankles behind Sakuya's butt and pulled. He resisted for a few rapid instructions before succumbing.

"He says I can continue for now, but I must not translate anything wildly inappropriate or I will be dogshit." Yuuya watched them attentively, waiting. Hiyoko's hips had a particularly graceful undulation when one of her feet was up behind Sakuya's back and the other one was hooked behind his thigh.

"Mmm. Oh, Sakuya-- faster." Her arms lost their grip on his shoulders, limply draping out to either side. Her breathing deepened as he increased the pace.

"He asks if you want him to hold you down again."

"Maybe? ...Oh-- oh, yes. Yesyesyes." Her fingers splayed wide apart as Sakuya pinned her wrists against the mattress; to pull him closer, she had to slide her feet up behind his shoulders. He braced his head against her cheek, letting her bite his earlobe as he thrust into her, panting.

"He says that your legs flailing away up there are like the wingbeats of angels, and that he feels like he's flying. And now he is calling you his sweet white dove, his beautiful fierce falcon, his dearest little cabbage--"

"Cabbage?!" It was very strange to hear someone giggling and moaning at the same time, but somehow she was managing it.

"It's an idiom," Yuuya explained. "He says that it feels good when you laugh-- you squeeze him differently than when you're coming. But he wants you to come for him, too, because it is the sweetest thing in the world to feel you tremble and quake all around him, to hear you cry out as if your heart is breaking, and to smell and taste the fine droplets of salt on your rosy face. And especially to see all of that happen. He says-- is this becoming inappropriate, little brother, or may I continue? Yes? 

"He says that it was so very sweet to watch me fuck you, because that had everything except that his cock was not the one inside you. And he hopes that I feel the same way about watching the two of you, now that I know the meaning of certain sounds: the little moan when you go limp and let him thrust as deep as he can; the shuddering breath that matches the ripples shivering inside; the sharp cry when you are squeezing so hard that he can barely move or stay conscious. Rather like the one you are making now."

Sakuya was wavering in agonized stasis as Hiyoko wailed beneath him. He released her wrists, rearing up to push her legs even higher. When he leaned back down again, they were entirely trapped below his chest, with her toes pointing over her head. This was a very good position, Yuuya knew from experience; the muscular tension would make her even tighter than usual, and the angle enabled very deep penetration. He was astonished that Sakuya hadn't exploded yet.

"He says that he loves you. He adores you. And that he hopes this feels as exquisite for you as it does for him, or at least as good as my cock felt to you. And that he loves me, too, and that he wants-- little brother, is this inappropriate yet? ...Sakuya? Can you hear me? Either of you?"

Perhaps not. Listening comprehension during thunderous screaming simultaneous orgasms was never very good. Yuuya waited for the fine dewdrops of sweat, tears, drool, or whatever else was flying off them to subside before bothering to wipe his face.

\---

"Yuuya. I love you too, big brother. I love both of you. I want all three of us to fuck together, without your pillow in the way. You must know some way for us to do that. Oh god, she's so very sweet, she's coming so hard, I can see her toes quivering in front of me. Yes, oh yes please, I have to come now, please, now-- alas, our postilion has been struck by lightning."

\---

Generously, Yuuya extended the blanket in their direction as they began to revive and disengage, with soft touches and whispers that needed no translation. "I believe this pillow may accommodate two people if they are very close, and if one of them is me."

Sakuya heaved himself sideways, head-butting Yuuya's shoulder. "Hiyoko says that the bed is too soft for her to sleep on. She will move to the floor." A solid thump corroborated this as Hiyoko deliberately rolled off the side of the bed. Her hand appeared, pulled her yukata off the chair where she'd draped it, and flopped back down again.

"Mon amie, I suggest you visit the toilet and urinate to forestall honeymoon cystitis, as they call it. It's not an STD, merely the effects of adjacent external fluids being rubbed up into the urethra. You should flush it out. And drink water to rehydrate."

"Yes, Doctor Sakazaki sir." She crawled out the door with her yukata semi-wrapped around her. 

"Mais non; Doctor Sakazaki sir is my grandfather, the military surgeon," he called after her.

Unexpectedly, Sakuya nudged under Yuuya's chin and kissed his throat, already heavy-limbed with sleep. "Do I need to worry about that?"

"Probably not. Are you cold?"

Sakuya shrugged. Yuuya reached around him, untangled the crumpled upper half of the yukata, and tucked it over his bare shoulders before extending the blanket over him.

"Thank you, Yuuya." He nestled closer, resting his face against Yuuya's skin. "This will sound strange, but..."

Yuuya waited. "But what? Have you fallen asleep already?"

"Almost." Sakuya yawned. "I was trying to find the right words, in whatever language. I love Hiyoko very much. You know that. But when I am with you, I feel as if I am finally home again. Not back in the Le Bel château on the Loire, but... home. Does that make any sense at all?"

"No. But if it is any comfort, I believe I feel the same way. At least about you. Hiyoko is very lively and forthright, and I enjoy her company. But that is all."

"Good." The word was nearly inaudible. Yuuya ruffled Sakuya's hair. There was no response, which meant that now he was asleep.

Yuuya considered something that Hiyoko had said to him earlier, while they were still waiting for Sakuya to join them in the bath. She'd said that without Yuuya's glasses and with Sakuya's hair mussed, the two of them looked much more alike. Almost like twins.

Perhaps that was why so many years ago, Maman had asked Yuuya to be brave and go quietly, like a good soldier. Without Yuuya for direct comparison, the social circle of the château would simply see many of Sakuya's features as a resemblance to Maman, whose own mother had been French. Her second marriage to Monsieur Le Bel had given her and Yuuya the diplomatic immunity to escape the war zone where her first husband had died. Perhaps she had never been sure whether Sakuya's birth was premature, or why Monsieur Le Bel had failed to produce any other heirs from her. But the fact was that according to Dr. Iwamine's secret genetic files, Yuuya and Sakuya shared the same Y chromosome and thus the same father, and that it matched the Sakazaki family. Not the house of Le Bel.

Hiyoko staggered back into the room, with assorted small yelps of discomfort already setting in. "Are you certain about the floor?" he asked her. "You may bring in the cushions from the other room, if you wish."

"I want to keep moving around a while longer, before everything locks up. For one thing, I'm starving. Is it okay if I try to cook something in your kitchenette?"

"Is that even possible? There is an all-night convenience store with excellent bento boxes, not too far away. I could walk there quickly enough."

She waved him off. "You've got enough basic supplies for me to scrape something together. Your fridge has some miso paste and instant dashi powder-- that stuff keeps forever-- so at least that'll help instant ramen taste more like real food. Besides, if you got up, you'd wake Sakuya. He's glomped onto your arm, and he looks so cute when he's sleeping."

"He does, doesn't he?" Yuuya kissed his hair, smiling openly. "Are you preparing ramen for yourself alone? Or are there enough supplies for all three of us?"

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm cooking for all of us. When it's ready, I'll come wave some under his nose to wake him up." She turned away, then turned back. "Ow. Hey. I just remembered. Whatever happened to my oral sex lessons?"

"Behold the pitfalls of incomplete planning and the limits of improvisation. I doubt that ramen or even a full kaiseki banquet can sufficiently restore us for that by morning."

"And then I'll have to go home and check my snares. Dead rabbits don't have a long shelf life this time of year." She grinned. "Oh well. We'll just have to come back and do this again sometime. Right?"

Yuuya heaved a sigh. "If we must. I see I will have to buy more pillows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dal niente: "out of nothing"; direction to bring a musical passage out of complete silence.


	9. Coda

Yuyya had nearly fallen asleep himself when someone's stomach growled thunderously. As if the noise weren't enough, Sakuya snapped awake too and shoved himself away, groggily recoiling halfway across the bed. "Was that you or me?" he demanded.

"I have no idea." Yuuya yawned, then sniffed at a faint fragrance of miso in the air. "It smells as if Hiyoko is coming along nicely with the soup, however."

Sakuya flopped onto his back to blink at the ceiling, letting the shared blanket fall off his shoulders. "I see." Slowly, he sat up, squirmed his arms into the yukata sleeves, and lay down again. "I may have not been perfectly attentive earlier, but I believe that you considerably improvised some of your so-called 'translations' when I was with her. Especially toward the end."

"I was merely composing variations upon a theme," Yuuya grinned. "I'm sure it's what you would have said in full, if you'd had enough breath for it; they simply expanded the basic sentiments you were expressing. More importantly, perhaps, she seemed to like it. So did you, I think."

"Hmph." Sakuya continued staring upward. His face had settled back into classical statue mode, cryptic and beautiful. It was impossible to tell what emotions were walled behind it-- did he regret his earlier vulnerability, or resent its exposure? Although Yuuya wanted to ask, he did not want to hear the answers that he expected. 

"Well," Yuuya finally said. "No doubt it would be best if outside these walls, all three of us were to carry on as if nothing happened here tonight. Not just for the sake of your pride or Hiyoko's reputation, but because I also have my own risks to run. So do feel free to revert to calling me 'Sakazaki' and treating me like a revolting peasant."

Sakuya grimaced. "Indeed, it would provoke suspicion if I did not."

"For that matter, do you need a cover story about why the two of you are here tonight at all?"

"Hiyoko is smoking a nest of wasps out of the cave. Obviously I am far too fastidious to sleep in the open air as she would do by herself, so she has arranged this on my behalf. And decided to stay herself to prevent me from strangling you for lèse-majesté."

"Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. And are these wasps likely to return?"

"Perhaps." Sakuya swung his legs out of bed and stood up, rearranging his yukata again. "I am going to eat more oranges until the soup is ready."

"Bon appetit."

The phrase caused a small, visible ripple of tension to go through Sakuya's shoulders. Abruptly, he said, "That thing that you and Hiyoko did to me earlier....." He trailed off.

"...Yes?" Yuuya waited for the other half of the sentence. What was Sakuya going to say? That he would never forgive Yuuya for making him break down that way? That he wanted Hiyoko to lick him again like that for hours once they were alone together? That he thought Yuuya was a hopelessly dissolute reprobrate for knowing how to do that at all? "What about it?"

Without turning, Sakuya said, "Next time, I get to do that to you."

Yuuya snorted. "Would that be before, after, or while I suck your toes?"

\---

Hiyoko staggered out from the kitchen down the hallway. She called out, "Hey guys, the soup's ready if you want some...?"

She reached the bedroom doorway and peeked in. "Oh," she said. "Well, either stop him now or hurry up and come before the noodles get mushy, okay?"

Sakuya mumbled something incomprehensible. "Don't talk with your mouth full," Yuuya groaned, then, "Mon amie, he asks if you would nibble on his feet as an appetizer."

For some reason, this made Sakuya glare at him and start to protest, but this choked off as soon as Hiyoko latched onto his left foot, pressing her tongue up against the delicate curve of the arch. Yep. From the sound of things up there, this round was going to finish up before the ramen even finished uncurling. Though on the other hand, she might have to bring the soup in here and spoon it into their mouths if both boys were just going to pass out again.


End file.
